monsters_vampire_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The clan
Summary The girls went into the vampire clan. Plot The three girls ([[Adeline]], [[Clara]] and [[Victoria]]) said that [[Cheddar]] that he's out the hook for now, In the next day, After school, Cheddar saw the girls heading to the woods, He decided to go to them to see what are they going too. Cheddar asked "Where are you three going?". Victoria said "None of your business, were just going to the clan". Cheddar asks "Why are you going to the clan?". The Three girls are bothered to Cheddar's over-hearing. Clara asked bothered "It's the clan of vampires", Cheddar gasped Shockley. Adeline (along with Victoria and Clara) thinks that he can't come because he's not a vampire. Cheddar tries to make a deal to see the Clan, but the girls didn't listen to him and went out anyway. Cheddar was thinking of plan to sneak through, [[Florence]] comes to him to see what's up and said "What are you doing, Cheddar?",. Cheddar responded "I was trying to make the girls a deal but they wouldn't listen". Florence said "Why would you?". Cheddar tells Florence to speak privately in the classroom with no-one. Cheddar said to Florence quietly "they're vampires" Florence gasped very Shockley. Florence was worried if he will get killed, but he's not Cheddar said their going the clan on the woods. Back to the girls, Victoria, Clara and Adeline were at the clan, [[Cain]] watches them, Victoria (along with Adeline and Clara) were looking for Cain (the leader of the clan). Cain landed behind Victoria, lucky that didn't scared her. Cain see the Three girls that they came back to clan, but they weren't staying though. Their only staying a little, Later on the other vampires came (Even [[Damien]]). Damien came to Victoria too, Victoria was shocked of Damien came back to her after 1890 were he bit her. Clara and Adeline though that Victoria is suppose to "Let go of it,Victoria". Victoria was upset. Damien said " You're girls are right, Victoria" Victoria got angry again, And she try to attacked him back, He started to fight with her too. Cain stops Damien and Adeline and Clara stops Victoria. Adeline said "What did we told you, Victoria?!" Cheddar was hidden in the bush (Along with Florence) and walks to the Clan and the three girls. The girls were shocked angrily Victoria was let go, and then said "What did we just say about coming here?! And who is that girl?" Cheddar said to Victoria (along with (Adeline and Clara) "this is Florence and I or we came here because were want to see about what you girls are up too." Cain ask "Are those humans?" Adeline answers "Yes they're are, And they're are not allowed to apart of this!" Florence tells the clan and the girls sorry that they're heading to the clan in the woods. The three girls are gonna leave for now (along with Cheddar and Florence). Victoria (along with Clara and Adeline) were very angry at Cheddar and Florence about they're suppose to stay out of it, but they're didn't listen. Florence asked "you guys are vampires the whole times?!" Clara said "yes, we are". As soon Cheddar was asking about Damien, Victoria said "IT'S NONE OF YOU BUSINESS TO KNOW ABOUT DAMIEN!. Trivia * this the second episode to include Damien * this the first episode not to add [[Thomas]] and [[Kristy]] * this the second episode Victoria got sad * this is also the second time Victoria attacked someone * this is also the First episode to Add the Clan members Full episode